The Way I Love You
by Stratagirl
Summary: Duo loves Quatre and Quatre Duo, but how will they confess their love for each other? This is a oneshot :


**T****he Way I Love You**.

Hello all! I hope everyone enjoys this story. :) I had it started about a day or two ago and I just finished it up this moring around one am :D I didn't feel the juices following the day I started it soo when the juices started to dry up I stopped and told myself I would give it a break and work on it later when the juices were flowing again. And long and behold the were following tonight/this morning:D I'm happy with this story. Well you all have a great day and take care! bye! On with the story:) ohh yeah...it's is a malexmale story, it involves two men loving each other, so If you dont' like then don't read, thank you:) If you do like, then please continue and enjoy :)

* * *

He looked on as the blond young man typed swiftly at the keyboard. He had always noticed how beautiful the blond was, the way he moved, the way his heart was soo big and kind. He just couldn't bring himself to tell the blond just how much he felt for him, would the blond reject him or would he accept him, would he want to break the friendship? These questions and many more plagued the braided young man's mind as he watched his 'good friend' type away. Finally the blond was done and looked from the computer to the braided man. 

"Okay Duo, I'm done. Let's go."

Duo Maxwell, ex-pilot of Deathscythe. He Had always amired his blond friend. Amired him for his kind heart, for his gentlness but most of all amired him for being so strong as to be himself no matter who was around. Duo just wanted to be with him, hold him and just cuddle up against that white smooth skin that he watched move for so long.

"Okay Q-man, lets jet." Duo said as he grab his coat and he and Quatre made their way out of the Winner building.

Quatre looked at Duo as he was the first to exist out of the office and thought _I want to be with him, I want to know what he feels like when I hold him and cuddle up agaist him. _As these thoughts ran through the blond's head they had entered the elavador and were headed down to the first floor to head home. Duo just wanted to make sure Quatre remembered the time they were meeting and instead of calling the blond man Duo thought it would be a good excuse to see Quatre. They were going to go to their houses and wash up for a get together they were all going to later on that night.

"What time are we suppose to meet them at?" Duo looked at the blond and smiled.

Quatre looked up at Duo and smiles as he said "Around 6:30 this evening. It's almost five thirdy, and the Bar and Grill isn't too far away from where we all live.

Though they all lived around each other their work made it hard for them to see each other and it made it even harder on the Duo and Quatre.

Quatre thought as the elavator kept going down _Tell him! You need to tell him and at least get it out in the open, let Duo know how you feel. _

Just as the blond was thinking this these thoughts were going through Duo's head _Just do it now and get it over and done with, get the rejection and disappointment over with. You'll feel much better after Quatre know's how you really feel about him! _

Just as those thoughts left Duo's mind the elavator opened to reveal they had made it to their destination, the first floor.

Duo looked at Quatre and blushed as he said "You know it would make it a lot easier on you and we would get there faster if you come to my house and take a shower, I have two. That way we can get done and leave from the same house. Does that sound good Q-man?"

Quatre smiled and thought_Just the way he says that with that smile just makes me melt inside, I feel warm. _

The blond nodded his head "Yeah, sounds good to me. I always have spare cloths with me in my car, just incase something happens."

Duo smiled, glad he accepted his offer. Then maybe while they're getting ready Duo could confess his love for the blond, and in private too.

* * *

As they reached Duo's house which was a two room ranch with two bathrooms, a basement, living room, kicken, Dinning room that hooked onto the kicken and a nice sized backyard, they got out of their cars and headed inside. Duo took the bathroom closest to the front of the house while Quatre took the one towards the back of the house. Just as Duo was about to lather up his hair he had forgotten to get his shampoo from the back bathroom. _Damn it! Just perfect! Well I guess I'll have to wait til Quatre is done..._, Duo heard the door to the bathroom Quatre was using open and close. Duo thought he had his chance to go get his shampoo. As Duo opened the door to the bath room he stood there not moving his head not saying on word. He had walked in on Quatre just as he let his pants fall to the ground! _Idiot! You should have knocked, but the door was ajared soo I thought that he...was done._ Duo just stared on blushing at the gorgous blond before him. 

Quatre just stared right back at Duo and blushed as well. Duo just walked in on him just as he let his pants fall to the ground. He didn't move, there was no sound and no movement between both men. Then Duo said in a rush as he existed the bathroom "Sorry!" and ran to the front.

Just as Duo closed the door and sat down on the edge of the shower's tub to the bathroom he was using, there was a knock. Quatre waited for Duo to say it was okay to enter, Duo shouted that it was okay and Quatre entered the bathroom.

"Here, this is what you wanted...from the batheroom." Quatre said as he handed Duo a bottle of shampoo.

"Yeah...thankx Q-man. Uhh...sorry about before...I didn't mean to walk in on you like that."

But Duo's thoughts were different from what he said, _I want to do more than that, I want to touch your body and feel your skin on mine. I want to know what you feel like agaist me. But I don't want to scare you away. _As Duo thought this his head titled a bit towards the ground, how could he confess his love to one of his best friends, he might scare him away and Duo's world would then be shattered, and his heart broken. Quatre looked at Duo, then walked over to the man that was sitting on the side of the shower tub. Quatre bent down on his knees and looked up at Duo's head hanging.

"Duo, you okay?" Quatre asked in a concern voice. _I don't want to see you like this, it hurts me, my heart hurts when I see you like this but I can't do nothing about it other than try to be there and asked if I can do anything to help. I want to do more than help, I want to be with you...forever._

Duo brought his head from it's hanging position and looked at Quatre with a big smile on his face.

"I'm okay Q-man!...No worries." Duo said as he patted Quatre lighting on the back, the contact between the two made both of them blush. Quatre's thought as Duo's hand left his back, _no, don't take that feeling away, I love the way your touch feels on me, your soo beautiful, don't leave me with that touch. It makes me crazy inside. _ Quatre breathed deeply and then excused himself from the bathroom.

"I should go so we can get ready for tonight...we're suppose to meet the guys at the bar around 6:30pm, right." Quatre asked before existing totally out of the bathroom.

Duo sighed and replied, "Yeah."

* * *

After Duo and Quatre got ready they headed to the bar and met the other guys there. The bar was a roughty place, but what bar isn't? Quatre didn't particually like places like this but it was okay since he was with his friends. If he really needed to, he could use his fighting skills to beat anyone away from him or his friends. 

Duo was messing with Wufei, saying he would take all his swords and hide them as a prank, Wufei on the other hand didn't like that idea and threathened to not only cut off Duo's gorgous braid but also threaten to burn all his cartoon dvd's and tapes too. Duo didn't like that and said he would leave Wufei's swords alone. Quatre just laughed at the goofiness of Duo and how he could bring a smile to your face even when you were in your most bluest mode. Quatre sighed but this wasn't unoticed by the person he was was sighing over.

"You okay Q-man?" Duo asked as he leaned over the table to check Quatre's face.

Quatre blushed a bit and nodded his head, "Yes, I'm okay. Just enjoying everyone's company. I am a bit tired from work but I'm okay Duo." Quatre said as he smiled for Duo.

Duo's breath caught in his throat. That smile, it was so amazing and he could hardly breath when Quatre smiled at him like that. Duo stood up and walked out of the booth. He came over to the side Quatre was sitting on and looked down at him.

"Quatre, could I talk to you, in private, for a moment?" Duo had a serious expression on his face.

Quatre nodded, seeing as Duo was acting serious. He slid out of the booth and followed Duo over to the door and followed him outside. Around this area at night it wasn't too busy and most people were either out eatting or at home relaxing from a long days work.

* * *

Duo walked over to the brick wall that was part of the bar and leaned agaist it. He looked down at the side walk and then looked back up at Quatre. 

"Quatre there is something that I've been meaning to tell you but I haven't had the guts to, but now I want to. I have to, I can't keep this up...it's tearing me up inside, ripping me in two...Quatre I..." Duo leaned close to Quatre's face. Then there was a whisle and Duo and Quatre turned their heads over to the side and saw four guys standing there, with pipes, chains and the lot. Quatre didn't like the looks of this, this wasn't good, at all. Duo didn't like this, the only thing on his mind was getting Quatre out of here and to safty, which was the same thing Quatre was thinking about Duo. Before either could act a fifth man came up behind Duo and held him by his shoulders. Duo struggled but couldn't get lose, what was this guy, a brick wall or something, he was huge and strong as hell! Quatre got nervous and his eyes started to quiver in worry and in fear for his friend, his serect love.

"Duo!..No! Leave him alone!" Quatre pleaeded as they started to beat him up, punching him in the gut saying things like "you piece of crap, you sicko, You man lover!"

Quatre had had enough of this, the very man he loved was getting hurt and he wasn't going to take this crap any more! Quatre ran full force towards the man handing out the beatings and ramed right into him, knocking him down on his back with a "uffph!" Quatre then charged the man that was holding Duo and gave him a high kick to the side of the head and knocked the guy out. The other three looked at the blond like he had just gone mad, he had beat up on the two most strongest in the gang. They shaked a lot in their black boots and ran for their lives. No one messes with Duo and gets away with it, no one!

Quatre walked up to Duo and helped him to sit up and leaned him agaist the brick wall. Quatre sat down next to Duo and scooted over til their legs touched. Duo looked up from the beating he just received and looked at Quatre, his eyes widened when Quatre took Duo's hands and laced them through his own, and squeezed the other mans hand. Duo just kept on staring back at Quatre. Quatre looked over at Duo staring at him, and brought Duo's head on his shoulders, to rest in the creek of his kneck.

"Duo..I was soo scared...I thought they were going to kill you... I got soo scared for your life." Quatre said as Duo brought his head back up to looked at Quatre with tears threating to fall.

"Quatre..." Duo said as Quatre gently started to caress his check.

"Duo...I..." Quatre started, nervous but hopeful for the outcome coming up "...I love you Duo, with my whole heart and soul...I love you soo much." Quatre said as he leaned in to kiss Duo. As their lips met Duo's eye's widen even further and tears started to fall down like crazy. Quatre pulled back when he felt the salty tears come down Duo's face.

"Duo..." Quatre asked.

Duo smiled and titled his head a bit to the side and looked Quatre in the eyes, and saw his face in Quatre's eyes and Quatre could see his face in Duo's eyes as well.

"Quatre..." Duo said as he put his hand on one of Quatre's cheeks "I love you too, with my whole heart, soul and body. I didn't want to tell you, I was soo afraid I would scare you off and that I would never see you again, ever, and that scared me more than anything." Duo said as he looked to see Quatre smiling.

"Duo." Quatre softly whispered as he pulled Duo in for a gentle but firm hug. After a few mins of the hug they started to hear some bagging on the glass windows that were on the sides of the two men, they both looked up to see the other three bagging on the glass and cheering for them. The three men then came running out. Wufei walked up to the two as they stood up.

"It's about time you braided idot. I thought you two were never goint to get that out. I was half temped to lock you two up in a room til you confessed." Wufei said as he patted Duo on the back and gave a hug to Quatre.

* * *

After the happy cheers and after some more drinks, jokes and laughs everyone went home. Well everyone went to their own homes except for two individuals that were just too happy to leave each other after their confession of their love for each other. They headed back to Duo's house and just layed in Duo's bed. The moonlight was shinning through the bedroom windows and the two had their hands laced together. Duo layed on the bed and Quatre layed on Duo's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat and smelling the sweet smell that was Duo. Neither needed to say anything else, their presence with the other was all they needed and wanted for soo long, and that is what they got that night. For the rest of the night they slept in each other's arm. Each knowing that the other would still be there in the morning waiting and wanting to be with him for the rest of their life, forever. 

The End:)

* * *

Yeah! Another one-shot! Man! I didn't think I was going to get this done tonight but I wanted too and I just thought come on you can do this:D It took me listening this song that goes something like this "I think I'm in love...I can see you with me when I'm older, all my loney nights are finally over, you took the weight of the world off my shoulder, the world just goes away." I just found the song I was listening to before. It's called Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls! I Love that band:) I will find the title to the song that I have the lyrics to above and post what it is when I find it, sorry for the confusion, I had to go and redit this part because it would have drove me crazy to leave it like that, all confusing and all :D hehe. I can't even count how many times I listend to that song this morning as I finished up this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I realized that some or maybe even all character's were ooc but I just had to type it up as I saw it in my head, the images wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't get them out of my head! lol. I hope you all have a great day and take care:) Bye:) Hmmm... had two mini toosie pops while typing this baby up :D hehe. Well later skaters:) 


End file.
